


Audi Famam Equus

by Sparky_Lurkdragon



Category: Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (2002)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Music Source: Super Smash Bros. Brawl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-15
Updated: 2008-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24509095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparky_Lurkdragon/pseuds/Sparky_Lurkdragon
Summary: Audi famam illiusSolus in hostes ruitEt patriam servavitAudi famam illiusCucurrit quaequeTetigit destruens----A Spirit fanvid to the tune of "Super Smash Bros. Brawl Main Theme".





	Audi Famam Equus

**Author's Note:**

> Notes added June 2nd, 2020.
> 
> The translation used is the one Nintendo provided, which I'm given to understand is a fairly loose translation that expresses the spirit of the lyrics rather than their literal meaning.
> 
> Original YouTube commentary below with minor formatting tweaks.

June 10, 2008: Won 11th place and the Geek Honorable Gamer's Award - an honourable mention - in Sheori's Tribute Contest!

* * *

A _Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron_ fanvid to "Super Smash Bros. Brawl: Main Theme". The translation used is the one shown in-game, with a couple of added commas.

Even after beating Subspace Emissary, I still think _Brawl's_ theme is epic to the point of ridiculousness, just because this is _Super Smash Bros._ we're talking about here... but, still, it is epic. So, here it is matched to _Spirit_ ; the _Brawl_ theme fits a lot of heroes' stories, really, the Cimarron stallion's included.

* * *

_Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron_ created by Dreamworks SKG. _Super Smash Bros._ created by Nintendo, HAL Labs, and others. Further credits in the video file.


End file.
